1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device and method for fabricating a display panel, more particularly, to device and method for fabricating a display panel having ink-jet printing applied thereto for reducing a production cost and preventing a pattern failure.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, cathode-ray tubes (CRT) have been mostly used as information displays. However, with digitization of information, a new concept of display is required by environmental changes. For example, compact displays obtaining thinness and lightness with low power consumption are required in an environment requiring mobility, such as cars, or airplanes, or portable computers. Meanwhile, large sized displays with high luminance and wide viewing angle are required in an environment in which delivery of information to the mass of people is required.
Recently, researches and development for flat panel displays (FPD) are actively performed in that the FPDs are suitable for a variety of environments as explained above. There are the flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), field emitting displays (FED), and electroluminescent displays (ELD).
For commercialization of the displays, it is required to simplify fabricating process steps, thereby decreasing production cost. Especially, it is important to reduce cost in a panel patterning process since the panel patterning process requires expensive equipment and complicated fabricating process steps.
In a related art patterning process, photolithography and screen-printing method are mostly used. In this related art process, though thin and even pattern is available, the photolithography has a high material cost, and complicated fabricating process steps such as deposition, masking, etching, and the like, are required. The screen-printing method has simple fabricating process steps, and fabricating equipment used in the screen-printing method is not expensive as compared to the photolithography, however, it is hard to obtain thin and even pattern in the screen-printing method.